A Thieves Life
by AMC-LMC
Summary: Lyla Conners and her brother Jason live in two seperate countries, but when their father is murdered and their mother commits suicide will they be able to start over at an orphanage in Paris? Or will they be stuck in their past forever? Rated T for swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first story and I'm so excited to share it! BUT! (YES I'M USING CAPS LOCK SO IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT!) I'M NOT THE BEST WITH GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SO BE WARNED! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SLY COOPER CHARACTERS**_

_**CLAIMER:I OWN ALL MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**_

* * *

"Ly! Hold on!" My brother called from behind me. I was running because my father had just been murdered by my mother and then she committed suicide. I was running back to my father's house and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

See,my parents divorced six years ago for an unknown reason, and apparently my mother wanted custody of me-I chose to stay with my father. It took her three years to track my father down,and when she found him we ran. Then three years later, she found us again. She tied my brother and I to a swing and made us watch the situation in horror. My brother had lived with her in America and now is the only family that I have. It's awkward between us since we haven't seen each other since we were seven. We're thirteen now and... You know what? Back to the story.

I kept running trying to get away from the scene. I finally got to my fathers old house and started calling the police,but something stopped me. I realized my family didn't really follow the law. We were thieves of course! I brushed my black hair out of my face, my red eyes burning from the tears that were still running down my cheeks.

"What do I do?" I said out loud hoping someone,anyone would respond.

"LYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" My brother yelled. I stayed silent.

"LYLA PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!" He yelled again. I sighed.

"I'm in here." I said. Almost instantly my older twin ran in and almost knocked me to the ground. He pulled me into a hug but I pushed away.

" I need to be alone now. Jason." I said, it was hard for me to talk. He sighed and stepped closer to me, I stepped back.

" Jason, I need to be alone now." He looked at me and I walked out of the room more tears streaming down my face.

The next day we were sent to an orphanage in Paris. I had lived in Italy and thought it was weird that we were moving to Paris since I practically lived next to an orphanage. But who was I to complain? I just wanted to escape the memories of the past day in Italy,and never wanted to go back.

We arrived at the _Happy Camper Orphanage_ and I walked slowly to the door. Before I could knock a lady opened the door. She was a pelican. She had white feathers and bright blue eyes.

"You two must be Jason and Layla." She said sweetly with a southern accent. " Oh. I'm sorry I meant Lyla. Jason and Lyla." She corrected. I nodded. "I'm Debbie. Come on in." She showed us around and showed us our rooms. My room was nice,it had three sets of bunk beds, two of them obviously taken. Debbie told me that there were three other girls that I was sharing my room with.

" Hi I'm Kali! said a white cat, with light brown eyes, and blond hair that walked in.

" I'm Lyla." I said quietly.

"The one walking in is Mars. And then there's Amber." Cali told me. Mars was a light brown cat with a speckled pink nose and green eyes. Amber was a red fox,with flaming orange hair and amber eyes. I felt kind of odd because I was a gray raccoon, with black hair, and red eyes, that I inherited from my father. Meanwhile my brother would fit right in, he was a fox with a red-ish/brown-ish coat of fur with brown hair and teal eyes that no one in the family had.

After all of us were acquainted and I had chosen my bed on the top bunk, we went to Josh's room. He shared a room with three boys Sly,Bentley and Murray. They were really nice and accepted me because I didn't really get along that well with girls. I guess Kali and them don't count, we got along fine.

The next five years were the best of my life.

* * *

**So that's the end of my first chapter!**

** I'm sorry it's short and sorry again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**I love reviews but please no negative comments.****I will take constructive criticism though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! **

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

I skipped happily down the hallway to my room.

"Today is the day! We're gettin' the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled cheerfully to Kali. Over the years Mars and Amber and I were great friends but me and Kali were inseparable. Same with Sly, Bentley and Murray. Bentley and Murray and I were great friends but Sly and I were inseparable, kinda flirty-but inseparable.  
Sly,Bentley,and Murray had already left the orphanage a week before Mars and Amber. Kali and I-being the youngest of the group were leaving last.  
"I can't wait to get out of here!" I sang. Kali laughed."Someone seems excited." I nodded and skipped around the room.

"COME ON SLOWPOKE!" I said impatiently and poked her in the side. My stuff was already packed and I was waiting for the cat.  
"I'm done! I'm done!" She giggled.  
"FINALLY!" I yelled and ran outside of the room, down the stairs, and to my truck. I opened the heavy door and jumped in waiting for (as I called her) that cat. After what seemed like forever she ran out the door and jumped in with her things on her lap. She brushed her blond hair out of her face and looked at me.  
"Lets GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. I laughed.  
"If you insist. LETS GO!" I yelled back. I realized we yelled a lot.  
We drove for a while and I remembered "WE FORGOT JASON! SHIT HE'S GONNA BE SO MAD!" I yelled,and we turned around and headed back to the orphanage. Luckily when we got there he was still walking down the stairs with his stuff. I parked and acted like nothing had happened. He walked outside and ran to my rusty-red truck. He put his things in the trunk and got in the back.  
"So," He started. "You guys have fun on your drive?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"What drive?" I asked innocently. I looked at Kali and she shrugged.  
"I saw you guys drive away." He said.  
"You were taking to long so we went for a ride." I said simply.  
"Well then I guess you packed everything, Ly?" He said with a small smile.  
"What did you do? Jason, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I yelled.  
He smiled and held up my necklace. It was a silver key on a silver chain. It was incredibly special to me, because other than my throwing knives that was the only thing of my father that I had. I grabbed it from him and put it around my neck.  
"You don't realize how important this really is to me do you?" I asked,obviously pissed.  
"I'm sorry Ly." He said, the smile melting off of his face. Kali looked at him and he winked,she rolled her eyes and turned forward,a light blush forming on her face.  
It was obvious to me that Kali-my best friend had a "thing" for my brother. MY BROTHER! She was insane! I didn't see what she saw in him but hey, I wouldn't let that ruin our friendship. I'd just tease her a little about it. Like every day. When we were alone. But she'd just laugh and say "Lyla I know you like Sly." But all I'd say was "Oh Sly is a friend, we annoy each other with our flirtatiousness." But back to the story...  
Jason smirked and I reached back and hit him on the arm.  
"You're just jealous." He said and I smiled,started the car and we drove to Mars's house. It was a twenty-minute ride and we talked about how Sly,Bentley,Murray,and I bonded over stealing cookies.  
"Ly, you really are Dad's daughter." Jason said.  
"Hey if you had known him well enough, you'd know that he was fucking awesome." I said.  
"I would say the same about mom but that'd be a complete and total lie." Jason said.  
"Yeah she was CRAZY! Put more emphasis on CRAZY because that bitch was psychotic!" I said. Kali looked at me like I was the crazy one,we had never really talked about my past before so it must have been kind of strange for her.  
We arrived at Mars's house and I just walked in, she was sitting on the couch with Amber.  
"Hey Ly!" She said cheerfully.  
"Hey marsie. Hey Amb." I said. Amber looked at me and smiled that rare smile of hers. I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled back. Kali walked in and looked at me,then Mars, then Amber and smiled.  
"The boys will be here soon." Mars said.  
"Cool lets start dinner." I said and walked into the kitchen. Mars had a nice house it had five bed rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms,a dining room,and a living room.  
I found the pots and pans and started to make spaghetti and meatballs. It was simple, all I had to do was boil the water put the noodles in get a little this and a little 'a that and presto! Awesomeness!

I looked at the counter and saw a picture of Amber's family. There was a little girl who looked to be about five, another girl who looked to be about ten who I could only assume was Amber, a mother and a father. The young girl had golden blond hair, orange eyes, and yellow fur, the mother had Amber's eyes but the young girl's looks, the father looked almost exactly like Amber except he had orange eyes. I smiled and Sly walked into the kitchen.

" Hey Ly. Whatcha makin'?" He asked.

"What's it look like dumbass?" as asked with a look that said " What the fuck dude look in the pot." He smiled and hugged me I tensed and pushed him away. I'm not used to being hugged. He stepped back.

"Sorry Ly." He said.

"It's o-okay." I stuttered and turned back to the pasta. I felt my head start to pound and held onto the counter.

_BAM! _A flash of bright white light blinded me momentarily. I gripped the counter and looked at the picture of Amber's family and thought of my own.

_'They're dead Lyla... Get over it.'_ A voice told me. I heard a scream and I gripped the countertop tighter, hoping this would pass.

It didn't.

* * *

**Okay this chapter took forever to write! The ending was written via iPod (I have to get a new laptop.)so...Please give me suggestions for what I can write, the next chapter should be up soon!  
I love reviews but nothing negative please!Tell me if you like it love it or what I can make better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter!**

* * *

_MEMORIES_

That word ran through my head again and again.

_MEMORIES_

"Stop! Please someone help me!" I tried to say, but my lips were frozen. I was paralyzed.I couldn't move. I was horrified.I gripped the countertop like it was the only thing helping me cling to reality and not my past.  
"H-help." I managed to choke out. Sly heard me and ran over.  
"Ly? Are you okay?" He asked.I heard someone scream, it might have been me.  
"LY!" I heard Jason yell,that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

"Lyla?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask. I looked around seeing a tall figure standing in the distance.  
"Dad?" I asked,not needing an answer I ran up and hugged him. He looked the same as the day he died, but his eyes, his red eyes instead of full of fear were full of happiness. His dark gray fur shining in the light,and his lips were pulled into a smile. I let go of him.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"I don't know where are we?" He asked. I scanned my surroundings.  
"At the canal. In Venice." I said.  
"Really? I think that we're at that old park in Italy." He replied, I gasped and fell to the ground.

_MEMORIES_

"Lyla?"

_MEMORIES_

"Lyla?"

_MEMORIES_

"LYLA!"  
"Lyla listen to me.

_MEMORIES_

"Lyla listen to me, kid. They'll go away,embrace them."

_MEMORIES_  
Next thing I knew I was back at that old park with my father, talking about how to hold my knives.  
"When you hold 'em," he started.  
"You hold 'em like this."  
"Like this?" My past self asked.  
"Yeah just like that. But always remember- Holy shit is that your mother?" Sure enough the bright red fox was running towards us. She had bleach blond hair that she dyed after the divorce, and her eyes *shivers* her eyes were yellow. Now, not a pretty yellow, like a cats, a crazy, ugly, disgusting color. Her eyes were almost the color of mucus. Those eyes were the reason I never liked the color yellow. To me her eyes were the symbol of craziness. After the divorce she dyed both her hair and her eyes. No before you ask she didn't wear contacts. She dyed her eyes.  
"Oh Lyla. Your mommy's HERE! She shrieked, with a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. My father and I looked at each other briefly, we turned around and ran. We ran 'till we couldn't run anymore. We ran from one side of Italy to the other without stopping. We ran into a cafe amd crashed into one of the booths.  
"A-are y-you ok-okay L-Ly?" He managed to say. And I shook my head. He looked at me curiously and I pointed to my stomach.  
"She hit me with one of her knives. It hurts dad." I said weakly. It truely did hurt like a bitch.  
"Okay let's get you back home then and I'll patch you up."I shook my head, and started to sit up but winced and fell back down at the pain in my side.  
"No dad we can't she might know where we live, she might be there, we have to go somewhere else." My father nodded and started to pick me up I pushed him away.  
"Help me up." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy but helped me up. Pain exploded in my side and I held onto him for support.  
"Ly, I can just carry you are you sure you wanna walk?" I nodded and we walked slowly out of the shop.  
"Luckily I know someone we can stay with."He said. We walked a short distance to a small house.  
"These are the Cullens. They are staying here for a week." My father said and knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be about his age opened the door.  
"Rick? Is everything alright?" She asked. My father explained everything and brought us inside.  
"I know your mother," the lady whose name was Kelly started. "Lemme see your side sweetie." She said. I pulled up my shirt and showed her the wound." Kelly sighed."Yup she was crazy alright. When we were kids she was a fun-crazy but now..." She trailed off and started working on the cut that my mother's knife made in my side.  
"Mom?" A girls voice called. I looked over and part of me realized that it was Kali! My best friend! I had met her before and didn't know it!  
We stayed for two days and then left.  
The day that the Cullens left for home their plane crashed and they died. Kali was the only survivor.  
My scenery changed completely. And before I knew it I was standing in a park near where the Cullens had stayed, there she was again. My mother. Again with her bleach blond hair and yellow eyes she was there, little did we know that she was present in the bushes while my brother swung on a swing.  
My father and I had been talking about the Cullens who had died three years ago.  
"They were so kind ...They were thieves too. Jason and I were the best of friends, same with Kelly. They- Lyla she's here!" He whispered the last part and we turned around and started walking away. Suddenly my father fell to his knees, he had been hit square in the back with one of my mothers knives. I gasped and my mother grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. She sliced her knife from my chest to my hip. I screamed, and she grabbed my brother and tied us together to a swing. She stabbed my father again and he screamed in agony but managed to punch her, she fell but quickly got up father took one last breath as a knife hit him one last time and his breathing stopped. My mother towered over me and my brother and held up her knife, I braced myself for the hit but it never came. Instead she stabbed herself, screaming the whole time that it was all my fault. She fell to the ground. Dead.

My scenery changed again.  
"Ly are you okay?" My father were kneeling on a dock at the Canal in Venice. My whole body was shaking, I felt so sick. Those were the memories I never wanted to see or hear again.  
"Ly I need to go and so do you it's not safe anymore." Dad said helping me up.  
"Remember you can only trust the people who speak your language. I love you now go."He said and I woke up in Mars's bed. Sly and Jason looked like they had been arguing. They noticed me and started to walk over, but Jason gave Sly a look and Sly sat back down.  
"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked. I started to sit up but quickly fell down. My head was still pounding,the room was spinning and my side hurt. I pulled up my shirt slightly and saw that on my side was a gash from my chest to my hip and it was a bloody mess. I quickly shook my head. It was like my memories were...No they couldn't have been...I refused to believe that my memories.

My memories could kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a short chapter BUT is going to be in Sly's point of view.**

* * *

**Sly's POV**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jason yelled.  
"Nothing! She just fainted!" I said.  
"Fainted? That was not just her fainting, something happened there." He snarled and picked her up gently. We walked into the first room we saw and Jason set her on the bed.

"If you ever...EVER touch her again I will kill you." He snarled again.  
"But I didn't touch her!" I insisted.  
"Yeah sure. But-" Kali walked into the room, realized we were arguing, and whirled him around.  
"Are you seriously yelling at him? SERIOUSLY?"Her Australian accent was thick and her voice held power."MAYBE just MAYBE she fainted because you stole her necklace. She was looking everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE for it. She was so stressed out about it so maybe she fainted from that. So you should up until she wakes up so you can ask her." She finished and waked out of the room. I smirked and looked at Jason,I guess he didn't know she was very protective over her friends.  
Lyla gasped and her breathing became rapid,and she woke up with a start, and looked around the room. I started to walk over to her but Jason gave me a look that said " Get near her and die." So I sat down in a chair next to the dresser.  
She started to sit up but fell back down.  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Lyla pulled up her shirt slightly revealing a wound running from just above her ribs to her hip.

* * *

"Lyla what happened?" Jason demanded as Bentley cleaned her wound.  
"Jason-"  
"Let me talk to her" I cut in. Jason glared at me and looked at Lyla, she narrowed her eyes daring him not to let her talk to me. He backed off,and walked out of the room.  
"There all done," Bentley said."But you should probably rest for a while, k Ly?"  
"Yup"Lyla replied, but as soon as Bentley left she said:  
"Help me up."  
"Ly Bentley said-" I started.  
"I know. I never have been one to follow directions, have I?"She cut off. I chuckled.  
"What happened Ly?" I asked, realizing that I was getting off topic. She sighed.  
"Help me up and I'll tell you." She said, I helped her up.  
"What happened Ly?" I asked again  
"I-I saw my father. And all the memories that I never wanted to relive. A-and-" She broke down into quiet sobs. I pulled her into a hug and this time instead of pulling away she hugged me back.  
"Shhh. It's okay it's okay." I said, trying to comfort looked at me and smiled. I wiped the remaining tears from her cheek. That was the first time I had ever seen her cry,and I never wanted to see or hear her cry ever again.  
Amber walked in and looked at Lyla, she put her finger to her lip to say "Don't tell Jason," Amber nodded and walked out of the room. Lyla giggled, and looked at me I realized that my arms were around her waist and her's around my neck, we quickly separated. Just in time too because Jason walked in and started talking rapidly in Spanish, the one language that I was still learning.

"Ámbar y yo estamos juntos."He said.

"Que? ¿Cómo?" She asked.

"Estábamos sentados en el sofá y Ella hablamos! Habló! Yo dije quiero ir a una cita? Ella dijo sí!" He replied.

"Oh dio che cosa ha fatto a se stessa in?" She said to herself in Italian.

* * *

_**Ambar y yo estamos juntos **_**means "Amber and I are together"**

_**Que? Como?**_** means "What? How?"**

_**Estabamos sentados en el sofa y ella hablamos! Hablo! Yo dije quiero ir a una cita? Ella dijo que si!**_** means "We were sitting on the couch and she talked! I said wanna go on a date? She said yes!"**

_**Oh dio. Che cosa ha fatto a se stessa**_** in? means "Oh god. What did she get herself into?"**

**I GOT THIS FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Sorry that this chapter is short!  
I love reviews but please nothing negative. Give me ideas for more chapters and I'll give you credit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! I'm sorry that it took so long to update I had a concussion **

* * *

"Bentley! Sly's talking again! SHUT UP SLY! OH SHI-!" I Yelled as Sly dragged me away."BENTLEY! HALP ME!" I yelled again.

"Halp?" Sly asked as he pulled me into the training room down the stairs.

"Yes halp" I said and backed up ready to bolt. But he must have read my mind because he backed me up against the wall.  
"Someone seems nervous." He said with a smirk. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. That surprised him. I leaned in and kissed his cheek."W-W-W-what?" He stuttered.

"It's to apologize for what I'm about to do." I said and kneed him in the... Ya know the... Yeah... you get it right?  
He fell to the ground "OW SHIT LYLA THAT REALLY HURT! OW YOU KICK HARD TOO! OWWW" He yelled. I grabbed his cane. "LYLA! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled but I was already up the stairs and outside where Kali,Amber, and Murray were in the pool and Mars was cooking hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill. I quickly climbed a tree and put my finger to my lips to tell them "Don't give me away" luckily they didn't. Moments later Sly ran out of the house. "Where the fuck is she?" He asked.

"I don't know where she is but wow you are mad, what did she do?" Kali asked.

"She kneed me and then stole my cane."He replied. Kali snickered and he glared at her.

"It was out of self-defense." I said jumping down from the tree with his cane resting on my shoulder and his hat on my head.

"When did you get my hat?" He asked.

"When you fell." I said simply.

"Give me my cane back Ly."

"It's not nice to corner a girl."

"I'm not-"

"The reason I took your cane is because you cornered me." I said and Bentley ran out of the house.  
"Lyla give Sly his cane back and Sly guess what I found?" Bentley asked excitedly. I gave Sly his cane back but not his hat. "I found the police file so we can get back the Thevious Raccoonus!" He exclaimed. Sly looked at Bentley and then me"Murray get the van, Lyla come with me- give me my friggin' hat back,Bentley let's go." Sly said and we headed to _Le Police Station._

By the time we got there it was nighttime and Sly was eager to get the file and get back his family heirloom. "LETS GO GUYS!" He yelled. I hushed him."Carmilita might hear us." I said, Sly looked at me questionably. I facepalmed. "Inspector Fox." his face said "OHHHHHHH" _'Dumbass'_, I thought. I sighed." Lets go." Even if you think that I wasn't excited I was, Sly had talked about the Thievious Raccoonus many times before and I wanted to read it. I jumped out of the van with Sly and climbed onto the rooftop.

* * *

**AFTER THEY GET THE FILE**

"MURRAY DRIVE FASTER CARMILITA'S PISSED!" I yelled, Inspector Carmilita Fox saw Sly and me grab the file and was chasing after the van. "See Sly this is what happens when you get cocky." I scolded after Carmilita stopped chasing us. He shrugged,"Sorry for getting us out of there,"  
he had something on his mind, I could tell.

"What the fuck is up with you? How come all of a sudden you're mad at me?" I said. That hurt, he was mad at me for no reason.

"I'm not mad at you Ly. I-" He started

"Well you seem you don't need to give me a fucking attitude." I snapped. He narrowed his eyes and I knew we were going to fight.

* * *

**Here is chapter 5 and I'm sorry that it took so long to update and sorry that it's so short. I had a concussion and couldn't look at my screen without getting dizzy and lightheaded. I got hit on the head with a softball 'cuz I undershot where it was going to land (so I thought that it would land in one place but it hit me on the head)  
**


End file.
